


Fifteen twenty five (Inktober)

by NightBat



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Inktober, Romance, Translation, Writober
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat
Summary: Just a collection of Fallout ficlets based on one of the Inktober lists.
Relationships: Courier/Joshua Graham, Female Courier/Joshua Graham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. 1. Love (Female Courier/Joshua Graham)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Пятнадцать двадцать пять (Inktober)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749753) by [NightBat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat). 



> The list of themes: https://twitter.com/qemercy/status/1311031516617736195  
> The characters are listed in the chapters' names.  
> I'm trying to update the Russian fanfic daily, but I don't see any meaning in translating the parts that are only about my OCs.  
> If you want to point out any grammar mistakes, please do so! If you want to criticize the scenarios, please don't (or do it gently). I know that they may seem silly, I just want to write a bunch of ficlets without worrying TOO much about them.

Stupid. Completely. Extremely. Almost hopeless.

And yet the Courier held on to that «almost».

Or to the possibility that Joshua might not understand her or consider this just a joke. The Courier tries not to think about Joshua not being in Zion… for whatever reason. He must meet her. He promised.

Entering the Angel cave, she checks the date on her Pip-Boy – maybe, for the tenth time in the last hour. Two hundred years later, fourteenth of February is still fourteenth of February, even if for the majority of people this day has become meaningless, indistinguishable from the others. The Courier takes a bundle out of her backpack, carefully presses it with her fingers to see if the contents are still intact. She isn’t sure, but it’s too late to back down now.

When she sees a familiar figure inspecting a pile of guns, something inside her turns upside down – in a good way.

“Hello.” Joshua rises from the table. It’s hard to see his face from the distance, as it is still covered in bandages, but the Courier feels the warmth in his voice. “Welcome back.” Now she is almost sure that he is smiling.

The Courier wants to rush forward, but she only wordlessly unwraps the bundle in her hands, untying the knots, fabric rustling. A goldish Roman brooch – fibula, as Arcade called it, a trinket that cost the lives of too many. And an experimental remedy for burns, wrested from Big Mountain scientists with the help of long speeches.

The Courier holds out the gifts, her hands shaking almost the same as they did before that one last battle. Now is her last chance not to say anything stupid, not to make their already good friendship awkward.

She takes a deep breath, pulls a crooked smile and decides to go all in.

“Happy Saint Valentine’s Day?..”


	2. 4. Training (F:NV, Female Courier/Joshua Graham)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: suicidal thoughts?.. I’m not sure, but I’ll warn you just in case.

“You have changed a lot since you left Zion. For the better,” says Joshua when yao guai that suddenly jumped out during their training session falls, hit by the Courier right in the head.

Joshua holsters “A Light Shining in Darkness”, fast yet gently. The Courier can’t help staring at his hands, but she turns away when she catches an amused glance.

“I know... I had to.”

“Seriously. I’m quite impressed.”

“Impressed enough to admit that I’m the best shooter in Zion?” the Courier teases him.

“No way,” a smile touches his lips. “At least, not right now. Let’s go back?”

***

“You have to understand that battles are won not only by mastery: the mindset is also important,” he explains while they walk back to camp. “If, for example, you ever have to shoot me...”

“I won’t be able to.”

Joshua raises his eyebrow.

“Won’t be able to shoot me even to save your own life?”

“I’m not sure I would have the resolve to,” she fiddles around with a new gun that was gifted to her, not “A Light Shining in Darkness”, but just as valuable to her, looks up and smiles crookedly. “Would be easier to shoot myself.”

They walk in an awkward pause. The wind around them makes the leaves of the trees rustle and gently sways smaller plants. A strand of Courier’s hair falls on her face, like it is one with the greenery of Zion, and she tucks it back.

“Courier,” Joshua sighs, trying to find the right words. “Do you understand that it is... _at least_ not very rational?”

“I do,” the Courier hems. “But still.”

“If you ever have to choose between your life and mine, choose yours.”

The both know that, if they continue living together, this moment may come. But the Courier doesn’t want to admit this.

“Most of the time the choices in life are not like strict dilemmas. I will probably be able to save us both. Or to get us out of it before we’ll have to choose.”

“Don’t you dare sacrifice yourself,” Joshua repeats forcefully.

The walk in silence again for some time, listening to the sounds of nature. Then she hears a soft warning _“Courier”_ , looks back, and a bandaged hand falls on her shoulder. The Courier tilts her head in a silent question. Joshua clears his throat.

“I’m not a psychologist, but... If you ever want to talk, I will be there for you.”

She smiles, feeling tears come to her eyes.

“Yes. Thank you. I appreciate it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have also written a chapter about Veronica/Christine, maybe I'll translate it too..


End file.
